It's been too long
by Team-DS
Summary: Selena sees the new Elle Photoshoot pictures of Demi and decides she has to see her.


**It's been too long.**

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to point out that I in no way own the characters Sonny or Alex, (Demi/Selena). Do you honestly think I'd be on here if I did? :D**

**Selena POV**

I walked into my hotel room and threw myself down on the bed. I'd just got back from my world tour show and I was exhausted. Despite how tired I was, I couldnt help the massive grin that formed on my face and the alive feeling in my mind. No matter how bad I wanted to fall asleep right now, I couldn't. I was just picturing the happy faces of my fans, the buzzing atmosphere and the extreme joy I felt to be back on stage performing.

I slowly got up and walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room. I decided to log onto my Twitter and have a look at what was going on, and more importantly, to tweet my fans. They really do mean the world to me.

_selenagomez Selena Gomez Hey Guys, I had so much fun shooting my fall Dream Out Loud collection! It's in stores now and online:... /14bMIPrxV 4 hours ago Favorite Retweet Reply_

I tweeted a quick tweet about my Dream Out Loud collection and stretched back in my chair, ready to do some creeping of my fans pages. I know, sad right? But I honestly do love seeing what my fans are up to, and besides its more fun when they don't know I'm looking at it. I chuckled to myself.

_'Why is Selena Gomez so beautiful?'_

_'Hearing the name "Selena Gomez" from the TV in a different room and running to that room as if your life depended on it.'_

_'Let's Stop The Hate Towards Selena Marie Gomez!'_

I was beaming. My fans are so special. And my love for them and their love for me is so strong that nothing could break that bond. So far so good.. No hate at least, that's gotta be something?

I clicked back onto my homepage and slowly scrolled down my timeline. As I was reading a tweet, my eyes flicked to the trending topics list and one trend caught my eye. But then again, when didnt that name catch my attention?

**DemiLovatoIsGorgeous**

Well.. I already knew that.

I clicked on the trend, smiling. Demi's fans are always so.. thoughtful towards her. They know the right things to say to Demi to just make her day that little bit better, make her smile, make her feel beautiful. Like she rightly should do. I mean, have you seen the girl? She's FLAWLESS. *cough* Anyway..

I wish I could make her feel good about herself. She would never believe me when I said she was beautiful when we were younger. She'd kinda just shrug and blush a little.

When the tweets loaded I immediately smiled in recognition. Seeing tweets like:

_DemiLovatoIsGorgeous inside and out. She's an inspiration to her fans and her voice is flawless._

_Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect DemiLovatoIsGorgeous_

_Demi is a drop dead gorgeous woman with a massive heart and an adorable smile. DemiLovatoIsGorgeous :]_

And then I saw something.

_Are you asking why DemiLovatoIsGorgeous? Well... Just see her new pictures and tell me!_

What new pictures? I haven't seen new pictures.

Not that I'd know. I totally don't google image her name everyday or anything.. Or check her official website everyday.  
>No, cause that's weird Selena.<p>

Anyway, I started to do a little digging. I searched a few key words and finally got somewhere. Demi had done a photoshoot for Elle? Oh god.

I searched Elle Photoshoot and instantly got what I needed.

'YES!' I hissed out.

I hadn't realised there was Alfredo in the doorway. He looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised and said, 'I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come outside for a bit with me and Justin and Kenny but it looks like you're busy' he winked at me.

'Shh!' I giggled at him and threw him a playful glare.  
>He backed outta the room laughing.<p>

BACK TO DEMI.

_Demi: Elle Photoshoot /35gsyic /7MvZeJj /Sd5U43v /0ho0YVm_

I clicked on the first photo.

OH MY GOD.

Demi was stood there, arms crossed in a black dress and a long red coat. Her facial expression totally rocking the sexy smouldering look. And that dress certainly did.. justice to her. Chest wise, that is. Not that I was looking at that area..  
>in particular.<p>

I clicked on the second one and smiled. It was very.. Demi.  
>Just natural. And yet she still looked like a complete angel. So beautiful. I just stared at it for a few more minutes.<p>

I clicked off it and went for the 3rd one.

OH JEEZ.

I felt my stomach go into a fit of swarming butterflys. Ugh. I always got this way when it came to Demi. She always got me so.. hot and bothered.  
>Like it's unreal.<p>

And she doesnt even try. And it's not like it happen when I see other girls. Its ONLY HER. And yeah, Justin makes me feel good and I love being around him but he's not.. he's just.. he's not DEMI.

I sighed. All of the memories from the past 2 years came flooding back into my mind. I remembered that we're nowhere near as close as we used to be and that we havent PROPERLY talked in a while.

It doesn't help that I'm totally and utterly in love with her.

The need started again. The need to be around her. I HAVE to be around her. But I'm stuck here on tour..  
>Way to go Selena! Always at the most unconveniant times.<p>

I usually try and distract myself from the need.. But I just end up listening to her songs on repeat and eating my troubles away. Damn. I need to go running.. Meh. **I'll do it tomorrow.**

I shook my head as if it would make all the memories disappear and refocused on the picture. Demi was sat down in a regular garden chair. But what she was wearing wasn't exactly regular. She was wearing a pair of red and black heels, a long dark blue coat and a spotty, patterned SEE THROUGH DRESS.

The girl is like a goddess. I WOULD PRAY TO HER. BOW DOWN TO THE ALL MIGHTY DEMETRIA.

I couldnt look at the picture anymore. I had to do something about it.

I ran frantically over to my bed and pounced at my purse. I searched through it hurriedly and quickly found my phone.  
>My hands were sweaty and my mind was running so fast you could literally hear the cogs working. I scrolled down my contacts list and quickly found her name.<p>

_Dems, I know it's last minute and I'm in ATL right now but I really gotta see you. xoxo_

I pressed the send button and sat there rocking back and forth, waiting for a reply. My phone buzzed.

_Sel, I'm in LA. How does that work? xoxo_

'Ughhhhh' I sighed frustratedly out loud. WHY CANT I BE IN LA RIGHT NOW?  
>It seems the gods are against me.<p>

_I don't know exactly.. :/_  
><em>But I'll find a way:D I need to be with you right now. xoxo<em>

Easy Sel.

Almost 30 seconds later a reply came. Damn this girl can type.

_Hahah, a woman with a mission huh? ;)_  
><em>Well if you somehow do manage to make it my way, there's a bazillion hugs and kisses waiting for ya'.<em>  
><em>It's been too long, Lena xoxo<em>

I felt my heart tug a little bit at this. It really has been too long.

_Uh huh! I will search for you til it kills me! So don't expect me soon, I'm not the fittest out there. ;)_  
><em>Um, try a DEMILLION babe. That's more like it.<em>  
><em>And I know it's been too long, I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you, I promise xoxo<em>

And I was going to keep that promise. I had exactly what I wanted to do in mind.

_Well judging from those new tour pics of you that I've seen, thats certainly.. debatable ;)_  
><em>A Demillion? Wow. You must be starved of Demi hugs. You obviously need to come see me more often.<em>  
><em>You'll make it up to me? Sounds good. But whatever you're planning on doing, just a heads up, I'll love it ten times more if you bring glittery nail polish. xoxo<em>

I missed this.

_Why Miss Lovato, are you FLIRTING with me?_  
><em>I am starved of Demi hugs. DUH. IM BE COMING TO VISIT A LOT MORE, DON'T YOU WORRY ;)<em>  
><em>Glittery nail polish? What are you, Ke$ha? xoxo<em>

Demi was always the flirty one.

_That's up to you Miss Gomez, do you WANT me to be flirting with you? ;)_  
><em>YEAH BABY!<em>  
><em>Nah, I'm MC DLove. I thought you knew that, dork. xoxo<em>

She just called me dork. Excuse me while I die.

_Hmm let's see.. possibly the hottest girl in world is flirting with me, do I want her to? Um, YES ;)_  
><em>Woah now. I totally knew that. Like you know I'm.. MC SGmez. Yeah that's right. I can be cool too! xoxo<em>

Two can play at this game. I laughed to myself and lay flat down on my bed. A huge smile rested on my face.

_Hottest girl in the world, huh? Um, HOW SO? Girl, plz._  
><em>MC SGmez? Hahah, sexy ;)<em>  
><em>But mines cooler and you know it xoxo<em>

How is she NOT the hottest girl in the world?

_Well, I just saw your Elle Photoshoot pictures. And I've kinda run out of words to describe how beautiful you are, so yeah,_  
><em>that's how you're the hottest girl in the world. DEAL. WITH. IT.<em>  
><em>Ikr. It's a sexy name for an even sexier person ;)<em>  
><em>Gah, fine. I'm tired :L xoxo<em>

It's true. I'm tired.

_Aw, Lena. You've been perving on my pics again? I FEEL SO SPECIAL ;)_  
><em>Hehe, but thank you. You're very, VERY beautiful yourself.<em>  
><em>DAMN STRAIGHT.<em>  
><em>Ahh, haven't you just got back from your tour show? Sel, go to sleep. You must be exhausted.. and besides. I'll still be here in the morning. And I have a day off tomorrow so TEXT ME. xoxo<em>

Sleepy smiles.

_Shh. Not perving.. just observing ;)_  
><em>Make me blush why dontcha Dems? Yup, I got back like 40 minutes ago. And I ditched Alfredo, Justin and Kenny just to text you. FEEL SPECIAL. And I will text you tomorrow. I think I'ma go to sleep. I'm so tired Dems. Night, I love you. xoxo<em>

I love her with all my heart.  
>My phone buzzed loudly.<p>

_Yeah, you keep thinking that ;)_  
><em>Hehe, that wasn't the aim I can assure you. DEMS IS SORRY!<em>  
><em>I DO feel special. You dumped your boyfriend for me. Nighty night Lena, I love you too xoxo<em>

I crawled into bed. I didn't care that I still had my clothes on. I'd change and shower in the morning but right now I was too busy falling asleep.

My phone buzzed for the last time.

_*ditched._

I smiled. We all know that that's not what she meant.


End file.
